


I don't wanna miss a thing

by apieformydean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, I know Sherlock and John's baby is usually Hamish but I chose to ignore it, I'm so rebel, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some married-Mystrade fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't wanna miss a thing

Watching Mycroft while he was sleeping was probably one of Greg’s favorite things. The bedroom was dark, the streetlights shifted inside through the holes of the blinds, painting everything a peaceful shade of blue. It was 2 a.m. and they were after a really heated love-making. The voice of his husband was still echoing in his head, hearing his love moan his name. Lestrade bit his lower lip, trying to keep himself from waking up the older Holmes brother. The man was lying on his back, breathing silently, his chest gently rising and falling under the sheets. Damn, he wanted him so bad.

The inspector hesitated one more moment and then placed a soft kiss on the cheek of Mycroft.

‘Morning, sunshine.’ Greg whispered in his ears. When Myc didn’t response, he dug his nose in the sleeper’s hair. His love smelled of shampoo and sweat.

Since Mycroft was still deeply in sleep, Greg’s lips travelled down his neck and carefully bit the skin just above the shoulder. Finally Myc made some indignant noises. Lestrade grinned and put his hand under the sheets, just above the heart of his love.

‘Is it morning already?’ the grumpy voice asked.

‘No.’ Greg chuckled and kissed the neck of Mycroft.

‘Then why are we awake?’ he growled, still dizzy from the sleep.

‘Come on, Mr. “British-Government”. You know exactly what I want.” Greg mumbled. ‘The _only_ one who knows how I want it.’

‘Drop it, darling.’ Mycroft whispered, but tossed himself up on one elbow, opened his eyes and smiled down at his love. ‘I have a meeting with members of the royal family tomorrow. It’s important. I have to be fit and concentrated.’

‘I bet you will be fantastic tomorrow.’ Greg covered the mouth of his husband with his own for a moment, then set himself on the other’s tights. He pulled the sheet down from his chest and then from his belly. It made the politician shiver. Greg’s fingers ran across his stomach, his lips finding Myc’s again. Lestrade was wearing white boxers and Mycroft wasn’t wearing anything.

‘I could spend my life in this sweet surrender…’ Greg crooned between two kisses. He felt Mycroft smiling against him and although his eyes were shut he knew the politician wrinkled his nose.

‘Could you be more sentimental?’

It was their song. They danced for the first time while this song was playing. Neither of them was that type for dancing, but they had quite a good amount of alcohol in them. Anyway, it didn’t make it less real or less true. The memory gave both of them a warm feeling in the chest.

‘I could stay lost in this moment forever…’ Greg kept on singing, his wonderful voice resonating between Mycroft lips. He was talented; he could sing without separating their mouths. ‘Don’t wanna close my eyes...’

‘First: more hand, less sound.’ Mycroft laughed. ‘Second: you missed the lyrics.’

‘No, I didn’t!’ Greg grinned back.

‘Oh yes you did.’ Mycroft pulled away. ‘Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…’ his husband corrected him, softly purring the words. Greg kissed away the sounds he made and pushed his tongue inside Mycroft’s mouth. Lestrade’s thumbs caressed the hipbone of the man lying beneath him.

‘Okay, you win.’ Gregory admitted, separating their mouths. ‘You want a reward I guess.’ A smug smile appeared on his lips.

Myc rolled his eyes, but pulled Greg back into a warm kiss. They both could feel their members growing harder. Mycroft cupped Lestrade’s ass with both of his hands and held him close. The sweet taste of his inspector’s mouth made Mycroft lose his interest of the meeting he was going to attend to.

Just before he was about to mention it to his husband, a loud cry came from the room next to them.

‘Oh fuck’ Greg moaned in his love’s mouth. ‘She can find the worst moment to interrupt us.’ With a last kiss on Mycroft’s forehead, Lestrade stood up and made his way to the door. He turned back just before leaving the room. ‘Wait for me, baby.’

Greg opened the other room’s door and hurried to the crib. The baby was crying and he found it too loud for such a small body. He gently took the baby girl in his arms and swayed her. The girl was surprised for a moment but then started to cry again.

‘Oh, come on!’ Greg hissed. ‘Fall asleep, Emma, I have some things to do. Important adult things.’

But the half-year-old didn’t want to sleep. She was crying even louder.

‘When your daddies come for you tomorrow, I will skin them alive.’ the inspector swore, thinking about how fantastic of a best friend he was for letting Sherlock and Watson leave their daughter with them while they went on a second honeymoon. The girl didn’t seem to hear him so Greg started to hum the first song that came into his mind.

‘Don’t wanna close my eyes… I don’t wanna fall asleep ‘cause I miss you, baby… And I don’t wanna miss a thing…’

Emma stopped crying as she heard the song. She looked at the man’s face with curious, sleepy, grayish-green eyes. They looked like Sherlock’s, even when it wasn’t possible. They adopted the baby; neither of them was related to her. Greg kept on going.

‘Cause even when I dream of you… The sweetest dream would never do…’ Lestrade sang, and the girl’s eyes were finally closed.

‘I’d still miss you, baby… And I don’t wanna miss a thing…’ She looked like a small angel while she was sleeping. Or at least for Greg, who placed the baby in her crib and took a look at her.

She was a really beautiful little being, nonetheless. Her small hands were thrown next to her head. The pink overall was a bit oversized on her, but it only made the girl more adorable. Greg could get used to the sight, he realized. That moment he decided: he needed a baby in his house. He didn’t understand how they could live without one so far.

On the other hand he exactly knew that the baby girl was the reason he wasn’t fucking his husband right now. It seemed a complicated situation, but he was sure they could handle it. Yes, he would tell Myc he’d like to adopt a child. But just after he made him beg for his cock. Greg almost ran back to his bedroom.

He entered the room and quickly sneaked under the sheets, placing his palms on the chest of Mycroft. He kissed his lips, but after a moment he realized: his husband was sleeping again.

‘What the hell, babe?’ he groaned, still smiling. He could never understand how his love could fall asleep in ten minutes.

However, he didn’t wake him up now. His husband was needed if they were going to raise a child, and the least he could do for Myc was to let him sleep. Silently placing his head on Mycroft’s chest, Greg also drifted in unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by consultingwizardinthebluebox (:  
> If you liked it, I'd love to get kudos and comments, too :D


End file.
